


The Perfect Cup of Tea

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Perfect, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could, finally, after weeks of making do with inferior American blends, take the time to brew the perfect cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Giles Shorts](http://giles-shorts.livejournal.com/): last minute
> 
> Edited to fix errors in Rupert's tea making process. As an American, I have no actual idea on how to brew a proper cup of tea.

The big bad, as the children would call it, had been defeated, the books put away, and the library closed. He’d sent Buffy out on one final patrol, but that was a mere formality, so safe that even Willow and Xander had tagged along. Rupert felt sure that he could relax for the evening.

He could, finally, after weeks of making do with inferior American blends, take the time to brew the perfect cup of tea. Once the water was boiling, he swirled a portion into the teapot to warm it and only then added the tea, loose leaf of course. Rupert couldn’t quite work out why Xander snickered each time he saw the Earl Grey label. The exact steeping time depended upon a variety of factors including the humidity in the air, the cooling rate of the water, and the freshness of the leaves. Rupert took careful notice of the teapot, inhaling to catch the subtle variants in the aroma that would tell him when the tea was nearly ready. The last minute was of the utmost importance. Almost there, just a bit more.

The children barged through the door. “Giles, there’s a problem.”

Rupert poured the tea and set the strainer aside before Buffy could realize that she didn’t have his full attention. He often had to feign equanimity with the children, but not this evening. After all, even if he didn’t have time to enjoy it, he had brewed the perfect cup of tea.


End file.
